


Petrafied

by laurelhealy



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhealy/pseuds/laurelhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Ral just started her first year of college, and she is determined to lift the spirits of Levi, who's a sophomore in her creative writing class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petra's First Day of College

**Author's Note:**

> this started as an AU roleplay I did with my friend (the RP is chapter one)  
> and I'm still not sure if I can finish it but I'll try! my last fanfiction (a rintori one I worked five days on and was just about to post) was deleted off of notes and I hope it doesn't happen to this one! so yeah hope you guys like a fanfic with actual no Petra death or nsfw content!

Levi begrudgingly walked throughout the maze of Trost University, turning down hallways and walking through the paths. His class schedule was complete shit, his classes were scheduled so that he'd have to walk from one side of the building to the other every time he switched classes. Not that it mattered, it isn't like its THAT long of a walk between classes. Levi took long strides so it only took around two minutes to get from one side to the other in the large campus.

Levi finally reached the doors of his creative writing class, a class he resented signing up for. He sighed quietly as he reached a seat. It was okay in terms of cleanliness but just to be sure... Levi got out a container of Clorox wipes and wiped the entire area. He picked up the wipe to see the residue.  
"Filthy pigs..." he muttered as he say down. Now to wait for a few minutes till the lecture started.

Petra Ral ran into the lecture hall, panting. Thank god she made it to the class at the right time. Looking for an open seat, she sat down next to Levi and whispered. "Hi! I'm Petra. I'm new here."

Levi closed his eyes for a while, trying to rest before the lecture until a voice was directed towards him. He opened his eyes and looked girl whose name was apparently Petra. As much as he wanted to tell her off he wasn't going to. He sighed and murmured, "I'm Levi."

"Hi Levi! I hope I can get to know you this year. This is so exciting, isn't it?" She held out her hand, expecting him to shake it.

He eyed her hand, and pulled out some germex and squeezed it on to her hand.  
"You most likely will not get to know me. And as for your question, it isn't exciting. It's basically just school that you have to pay for, and this is my second year."  
"But of course you didn't know that, so your overly-excited ignorance is excused." he replied, keeping the same tone throughout the entire conversation.

"Well somebody's grumpy!" She smiled and handed him a flower. "I picked it in my dorm. You seem like you need it."

He stared at the flower in the girl's hand. What kind of prank was she playing? Yet he took the flower reluctantly and put it in his book.  
"I'm not grumpy, I am always like this." he replied to her statement.

"Always?"  
"But then when will you be happy?"  
She suddenly straightened up when the teacher came into the room and softly whispered in his ear. "You need to lighten up sometime, Levi." Through the class, she furiously scribbled notes.

He scoffed, just because he didn't look happy didn't mean he wasn't happy. He whispered, "I'm light enough as it is."  
"I don't need to lighten up."

She giggled. "You're only light physically. Mentally, you're like a brick!"

"Your brain is a brick..." he muttered cold-heartedly. He knew he was being mean, but nobody could tell him how to act.

"Huh?" She wondered. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing." he whispered back. He then quietly shushed her as he started to pretend to listen to the professor's lecture. Petra was obviously a strong minded girl with a lot of heart, she most likely had the best intentions. Maybe Levi should lighten up. He mentally scoffed, he scoffs a lot, he didn't need to listen to her. But he agreed with himself to consider it.

She intently stared and took notes, and once in a while looked over at Levi and grinned when she thought he wasn't looking.

Levi scribbled down some meaningless things from the lecture and every once in a whole turned to look at Petra. Not for any particular reason, just to observe her. She had nice, clear skin, her eyes were big and round, her nose was small, and her face was heart shaped. Levi would be lying if he denied she was cute. And she was shorter than him, which is very rare. One side of his mouth lifted slightly, forming an unnoticeable smirk.

When the lecture was over, she packed up her things and put them in her hood. A quite handy invention to add a strap, if she says so herself. It secures things in place and leaves her hands free. Seeing as it partially choked her, she took it out of the hoodie and into her backpack. So much for genius. She turned to face Levi. "I have a free period next. Do you? We can go and get something to eat! I want to become friends!"

The class ended without much knowledge gained. Levi sighed as he packed his things into his bag. He turned towards Petra, expecting her to say something about becoming better friends but he did not expect the invitation to eat. He stayed silent and thought, do I want to eat right now? Or should I eat later? His stomach's noises answered that question.

"Sure why not." he replied. He swung his bag over his shoulder and stood straight up.  
"Where to?"

She frowned and pondered it for a second. "I don't know. Where do you normally eat? You've been here longer."

"Hmm... To be honest the food around here is not the best. But Luigi's has some pasta that doesn't make me want to puke, unlike that lecture." Levi answered. He pushed his chair in and wiped his area down in selfish consideration for the next student to sit there.

"That seems great! Where is it?" She stood up and stood next to him, excited.

"It's probably about a ten minute walk. I'm sure you can handle it." he answered, walking out of the lecture hall.  
"Hopefully you can keep up."

"Of course I can keep up!" She said. "I was champion of my cross country league in high school two years straight!"

"Only two years? Not that impressive." Levi said while striding fast down the pavement. He observed the surroundings, which were mostly the other college kids making out. So infantile, they needed to get rooms.

"I think it's pretty okay!" She said, walking alongside him, looking at the leaves falling off the trees. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Wait! I have an idea! Close your eyes!"

"And why should I do that?" he asked, pausing his face-paced walk. A few leaves drifted above his head and one got stuck in his air. Nature was annoying.

"Just pleasepleaseplease! It's a really good idea!" She sat him down on a bench. "Trust me!"

"Why should I trust you? We just met two hours ago." he said as he just got seated.  
"I have no idea what your intentions are, you could be trying to kill me."

"I wouldn't kill you! And even if it was my intentions, I don't have a weapon on me."

"Hmph. I don't see why I have to close my eyes for this. Why can't my eyes be open?" he questioned. His foot tapped the ground impatiently.

She scurried around behind him for a few minutes and then finally yelled to him. "Open your eyes!" She said inside a big leafpile.

"I never closed them. I know you're in the leafpile. Get out. It's probably dirty." he said, not moving.

She got out and grabbed his arm, pulling him in.

"Nope." he said falling into the pile.

"Isn't this fun?" She laughed as she spat out a leaf from her mouth.

"No." he said. He stood up and stepped out of the pile but ended up tripping and falling back in.  
"Dammit." he spit out.

She giggled again and looked at his messed up hair. "You're really funny. I want to become really good friends with you, Levi!"

"Hmph..." Levi replied. He doubted she and him would become friends. His cold nature would drive her off, so it didn't even matter.  
"So are we going the restaurant?"

"Of course!"  
She got up and brushed off the leaves, accidentally leaving her hair a mess.  
"Where to, captain Levi?"

"Captain? Where'd that come from?" he asked.  
"That's stupid. Just call me Levi. And it's two blocks down on the right." he responded.

"Alrighty then!" She cheered.  
Skipping down the street, she checked back once in a while to check how closely he was following.

Levi was slightly behind the girl, letting her goof off and skip like a child, he walked in a somewhat fast pace. He watched Petra and couldn't help but be a little happy, she seemed so alive and energetic.  
"The restaurant is up there, about three buildings away." Levi assured.

"Is it that big blue one?" She called back, admiring her new surroundings.

"No it's the forest green one next to it." he corrected her. As they reached the restaurant he opened the glass door for her.  
"Hurry in." he said.

 

She ran in and stared in awe.  
"This place is astounding! I've never seen anything like it!"

"It's a fairly basic Italian cafe. I'm sure you have seen places like this. It's like Olive Garden but it has real Italian food." Levi corrected her as he seated himself in a booth.  
"Are you going to sit down?" he asked.

She nodded and sat. The more she was with him, the more she thought he could need someone like her to help. His personality lacked in pep or joy in any way from the outside, but she just knew that she could get him to have a little fun. At least some. She looked at the menu, and settled on the basic penne with vodka sauce. Looking up at his apathetic face down at the menu, she felt actually a bit... bad. That's when she knew she could change him for the better. "I've got what I want to eat." She told him.

"I'm assuming you want the penne. It's the special? Don't get it. Get the ziti or the pumpkin ravioli." he told her, still scanning his menu.

"Woah! It's like you can read minds!" She gasped. "Alright. I don't like pumpkin, so let's go with ziti. What are you getting?"

"I just have good intuitions." he murmured. He smirked at her question,  
"I'm getting the penne with vodka sauce."

"But that's what I was going to get! I thought you said I shouldn't?"

"That's because I was getting it myself."

"Why wouldn't you want to just let me get what I want? So what if we have the same tastes?"

"Because I wanted both, so we can split half of each." he answered.

"Oh. That makes sense!" She double checked her schedule and the clock to see if they had enough time. "By the way, what do you have next?"

"Oh? I have Political Sciences." he answered. He stacked the menus together and made sure they were symmetrical to the rest of the table.

"I'm not in that. Next for me is swimming." She took his schedule and flipped through the classes. "Nope, no, no, nah, not in this, oh? wait no. And no. We don't share any more. But maybe after the classes you can see my dorm! Where do you live?" She questioned curiously.

"Tch. I live in an apartment right across the street." he lied, he didn't want her to know he actually lived in the dorms as well. He didn't feel in the mood to obtain a stalker.

"Oh! That's nice!" She grinned. "I apologize if this all seems a bit odd and if I'm asking about too much of your personal life, I just wanted to make friends with someone, and you're the perfect candidate!" She thought for a second, ripped out a piece of notepaper, and scribbled something on it and handed it to him. "It's my phone number. You can text me almost any time and we can talk!"

When the food came, she took her fork and split the two plates in the halfway mark and divided them both onto two separate plates. She slid one across the table and started eating, attempting not to get sauce all over her face. Thank god for napkins.

"Whatever." he responded. When the food came he took the other plate she didn't take and he began to quietly eat it without making a mess.  
"Petra. You have some sauce on your nose." he told her.

She stopped eating and smacked her forehead. "Right! I'm in college. I have to act like an adult." She wiped the sauce off and picked the food up daintily with her fork.

"I'm pretty sure when you are in college you aren't technically an adult. In my second class of the day the professor didn't show up and someone shouted 'Who has Pokemon?' everyone had Pokemon but me. It was somewhat funny." he responded.  
"So you don't have to get rid of childish tendencies, just be you."

"You don't have Pokemon?" She yelled. Quieting down, she sat and finished her plate. "But I was told by other people that I was annoying. I don't want to be annoying. I want to be normal. And make friends like you."

"You aren't annoying Petra. You are just you, there is a difference. Annoying for example is the fact we are at an Italian restaurant and they haven't brought out any bread." he assured her. He took a bite of his Ziti, and awaited a response.

"It's just bread. That doesn't make a huge difference." Finishing her plate, she stacked it on top of the other unused ones. "Class starts in fifteen minutes."

"It seems that way..." he replies. Levi waves his hand off, signifying he needs a check. The waiter drops off the check and Levi puts some bills in it. He stands up and adjusts his coat.  
"Let's head back."

She stands up. "Sure."  
When they reach the doors, she nods. "Well, Levi, it's been really fun. But I guess we're not in any other classes together. So I'll be seeing you tomorrow!"

"I actually am seeing about getting some classes switched so we will see." He replied. Levi opened the door for Petra and began walking back to the school with her.

"That's nice! Which ones?" She asked.

"The art class I got out into I was going to switch to biology, and the calculus I was going to replace with French."

"I take French! What period are you in?"

"I don't know, I said I was going to see about it tomorrow. So I guess I'll be seeing you around campus, Petra." And with the last few words, he turned and walked away without another word. 

She frowned. He seemed horribly grumpy. But that may be his normal attitude. But who's even like that? That sounds awful. Petra pouted and walked off to her next class, where her thoughts were consumed by one thing.  
Levi.


	2. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok I said no Petra death but I can at least reference it right   
> right

Petra sighed loudly as she laid down on her bed. That was a long day. She only met one person, and he didn't seem too friendly. To her, at least. There were a few others that said hi to her, but they were her professors. She hated being special. She hated being athletic. She just wanted to be average. But she was apparently "hand-picked" for this university by the officials according to her dad. She put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and quickly dozed off.   
Then Petra woke up in an odd uniform. She was flying- no, gliding through the air with her old middle school friends that she moved away from, Gunther, Erd, and Oluo. They all had feared expressions on their faces. She looked over and found herself giving a small speech about trust to this one guy. She recognized the kid as Eren Jäger, the one freshman that almost tied her in a race from her old high school. They talked a bit, but she wouldn't consider him a "friend". But she was asking him to trust them, a bold move. And she mentioned her captain. Levi. They all trusted him. But she finally saw what she was running from. A horrible thing. An odd, human like thing. A giant. It was coming at full speed. She panicked and looked at her swords. She had swords. Nice. They had her in their grasp, Petra saw. But then the team dropped.  
Like flies.  
It got up and it killed them.   
Petra's eyes widened. It was coming for her next. She flew as fast as she could away, she tried to run, but then was blocked by a tree. The creature lowered its foot, and it all went black.  
Petra screamed and woke up. Thank god it was only a dream. That was terrifying. She checked the clock. One thirty am. Ugh. Time to fall back to sleep.

Levi's "after school" process went as follows: eat, homework, sleep. It was a tired routine as usual, but in cases of little (or no) homework he'd maybe take a walk or something. He didn't today, for his mood was loathing at the moment. His classes were full of pigs and imbeciles. He slept soundly until he heard a loud scream coming from the room next to him. He groggily got up, closed the blinds even further than they already were, and attempted to remember his dream.  
Ah yes, it was....  
It was....  
He was with Hanji. Yeah, that part was good. The two we're talking and she was fangirling over an odd anime character as usual. But in a Hanji sort of fangirl way. Not those screechy idiots who lived above him before his request to switch dorms. But it was interrupted by a giant quail attempting to overthrow the city. He pulled out a jelly donut and threw that one high school murder trial anime protagonist with the ahoge at the quail and it exploded into humans. He couldn't tell who the humans were. Dear god, he had the worst dreams. So naive and awfully insane, he'd much rather prefer a nightmare. Like that imbecile behind his wall who woke him up. Probably a freshman. He then fell comfortably to sleep, hoping not to be woken up again. This time, his dream was different. He was on a cart pulled by horses, and there were bodies. Dead bodies, in the carts. They all wore the same uniform. The people were despairing around him. He looked back to see a giant, no, a titan, running towards him at full speed. At all of them. They were catching up, to (most likely) kill them. The hassle ended up with him and the soldiers (were they soldiers?) throwing the bodies off the carts to lighten the load. They were crushed by the titans' feet, just rubble now. He threw off the last one, now feeling a bit emotional like the others, but not showing it. He looked inside the wrapped figure as it fell and saw a glint of red hair. It was that freshman girl. Petra, her name is. Was, in this case. The carts and horses got back inside a giant wall and were welcomed by people who looked like they were starving. Levi was met by a man about in his fifties or sixties who started talking to him. He said he was Petra's dad.  
Levi listened to his story, not telling him. His daughter was dead. How could he say that to her father?   
And he woke up from the beeping of his alarm clock. Finally, a nightmare. But why was it about her? The girl he just met? She's not famous, or even remotely related to anyone. She's not special. He shook it off as him dreaming about the events that past day. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, then got changed into a white collared shirt and black pants, and walked to see the instructors for his class-changing information.


	3. The Visit of Hanji Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are described and Levi's friend Hanji comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy thanksgiving everyone! I worked the whole week on this chapter, and learned I'm worse at writing Hanji than Levi. oops. but to show my thanks, I give you this chapter

It was a normal morning in a new house. Petra was awakened by her alarm clock blaring the latest hits on the radio. She turned it off sleepily and brushed her teeth, which she got braces off of in ninth grade and she complained were still not straight, and hopped in the shower quickly. Humming to herself, she picked out a black plaid flannel shirt with light blue and white stripes, wide-cut jeans, and high boots up to almost her knees and put them on as she got her hair in a sloppy ponytail. Locking the dormitory door behind her, she skipped down the hallway happily.   
Then she ran back to her room and got her books.  
And went to her first class of the day, creative writing. 

Levi was already up and at his class with a brand-new schedule and walked out the door, his feet feeling like lead due to lack of sleep. He stifled a yawn and sat in his seat in the back of the classroom away from anyone else, waiting for the professor to arrive. He noticed the door open behind him and Petra scrambled in the door and plopped herself down next to him. 

She smiled widely and yawned. "Good morning!" She said as she strained her eyes to see the center and then quickly put on thin-rimmed glasses. She stretched and yawned. "How's it going today?"

"Fine, as is. I was woken up in the middle of the night. My friend is coming from Rose University later today. I switched my classes." He said apathetically. 

She took a moment to process the information. "How were you woken up? What time was it? What friend? Would I know him? What grade is he in? What classes did you switch? Can I see your schedule?" She gasped for air, seeing as she tried to ask seven questions in one breath. 

He sighed in annoyance and answered. "I forget what time it was, I didn't bother to check the clock. Someone screamed in the room next to mine. My friend is Hanji Zoe. /She/ went to my school in high school and middle school, so I doubt you'd know her. She's a sophomore like me. I switched the ones I told you yesterday. Art to biology, and calculus to French. And here's my schedule." He reluctantly handed it over and then carefully wiped down the surface of his desk with Clorox before putting the rest of his books down. 

She looked at the laminated paper curiously and compared it with hers. The same creative writing, obviously. And.... oh? The French room right next to her music class! She told Levi the news and he seemed indifferent as usual. "That's great! And do you think I could meet Zoe?"

"Hanji. Her last name is Zoe."

"Oh, then can I meet Hanji? She seems nice!"

Levi thought about it for a minute. Petra seemed like she would get along with Hanji. They're both... girls, right? They can go fangirl over Hanji's anime guys together. He thought about it for a while. "Does Petra fangirl over anime guys?" He thought and then saw her confused face. He said it aloud, hadn't he.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him for a minute, both their faces getting redder. She felt her cheeks get hot and fidgeted a bit and then laughed. "Actually, I do. Where'd that come from?"

He stammered, his bravado fading a little as he shuffled in his seat. "Hanji likes that sort of stuff. I thought you two may have similar interests."

She yawned again and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I look so tired, I couldn't get a lot of sleep. I had a bit of a nightmare. The 'neighbors' were a bit annoyed." Her eyes widened at realization. "You don't live in that apartment complex! You were the one to shut the blinds in the other dorm room after I screamed! Levi, our rooms are next to each other!" She giddily yelped.

He groaned, yet had to admire her deduction skills. "That was you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh dear god."

"Is that so bad?"

"No. Come to think of it, I heard some loud music playing from that room too."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. Your tastes are actually decent."

The rest of the day was spent with the two eating lunch together again. This time in the park, considering Petra brought her own lunchbox this time. The lunch period went by smoothly, Levi still showing little to no emotion and Petra attempting to make him laugh. The break soon ended and the two went their separate ways until the school day ended and they met back at the dorms. 

"How was your day?" Petra asked, her hair now down and her glasses tucked safely in their case in her bag. 

"The usual." He answered curtly as they walked up the stairs. "Do you still want to meet Hanji?" 

She nodded and kept walking. She couldn't wait to meet Levi's girlfriend. Hanji seemed like a great person! They got to his dorm and he told her to wait outside for a minute. She sat in the hallway, tapping her foot and humming. A minute later, Levi opened the door and let her in. She walked in to a tall, brown haired girl with black, rectangular glasses. "You're Petra?" She asked.

Petra nodded and waved. "Yeah. Levi told me about you. I heard how cool you are!" Hanji smiled and looked down at the girl, who was a good four inches shorter than her. "He did now?" She laughed. "He didn't tell you about my little anime obsession, did he?" Petra nodded and Hanji put his hood up and pushed him off the bed jokingly. Petra ran over to see it he was alright and helped him up. That doesn't seem like a thing to do to your boyfriend. Well, she's never had one personally so she wouldn't know. 

Levi silently thanked Petra for helping him up and gave Hanji 'the eye', she could obviously tell Petra was new. "So, why don't you tell Petra about yourself?" He said through gritted teeth. The two talked and talked and talked. After about twenty minutes, he got the two of them dinner from Kentucky Fried Chicken and himself a salad. It had been an hour since they he had left, and he came back to the TV on and the girls watching Steven Universe intently. Hanji noticed and turned the volume down. "Look who's back." Levi put the bags down on his little table in the room. "Just eat the food and be glad I don't have a roommate. Be sure to not make a mess." He gave each of them a small bucket of chicken and a few napkins and they all ate. It was a long, fun day, but at around 8 pm Hanji had to go back to her own college to do her weekend job. Petra thanked him and walked back next door. Levi sighed as he wiped the grease from the table and vacuumed the crumbs from the floor.   
Understanding the female gender is hard.


	4. We Didn't Mean to Snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and screaming  
> more chapters coming asap

A few weeks after Hanji's stop, Petra had another bad dream. 

The same group of Petra's friends who died together were on horses ready to leave the city with multiple sets of teams. There was no sight of the Female Titan. It was their first mission of her being in "Squad Levi" she was told. There were lots of people and lots of squads, all wearing the same uniform. She looked to her left and noticed Hanji leading her own squad, but apparently Levi's team was the best of the best. He hand-picked his soldiers carefully. A well-groomed man with blond hair made the announcement to go, and the giant wall gate was raised. The expedition had begun.

There were a few troops who led, and a few on the sides. They were in the lower middle of the formation, obviously the safest part. Suddenly, there was a black smoke signal to the right of her and some of the horses started panicking. Aberrant sighting. What's an aberrant? She thought. But somehow, she knew. Levi barked orders at her and the others. "Find it!" They rode over and found a batch of titans in the middle of the entire right flank. Half of them were being eaten already. She shuddered in the horror of it. So many dead, who would be next? Levi said something she couldn't quite make out and the group attached the wires to the trees and flew off. Shuddering, she did the same. She found a smaller titan, an aberrant about 12 meters, and focused on beating it. She sheared off its hand and waited for it to spend its energy on regeneration until she tried to go in for the kill. It turned its head and snapped at her. She screamed and it kept trying to grab at her. She felt a tear roll down her face in midair as she felt a trickle down her pants. Oh hell no, not now! She was trying to be brave here! The titan turned around, knowing she was fully capable to beat it perhaps, and grabbed another fighter, biting his head off in less than a second.   
And Petra woke up again and started crying. 

Levi woke up again. This time, he checked the clock and it was three am. This time it was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it grumpily. Petra was there in her fluffy blue pajamas with white dots and her hair in an absolute mess. "What do you want?" He whispered.  
She wiped a tear from her face and spoke softly. "This sounds really childish, but I had a nightmare and I wanted to ask if I could sleep with you tonight?"  
"No." Levi said and slammed the door.  
A minute later, he opened the door and let her in. "Fine. I don't want to hear uncontrollable sobbing throughout the night." He whispered the last part a bit quieter than the answer. He climbed in his queen-sized bed after Petra and closed his eyes.

Half an hour later, Petra tried to sleep soundly but really couldn't. She didn't want to wake Levi either by fidgeting too much, so she simply snuggled up to him and put his arm around her and she fell soundly asleep with no nightmares. Although. she couldn't remember what exactly happened that night other than trying to get to bed. 

Levi woke up that Saturday morning at eight am, snuggling with Petra. His eyes widened as he noticed her in his arms. He squeaked and she woke up. The two screamed and sat up in bed. Petra yelled. "Why were you?"

"I don't know!"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"Why were we snuggling? Your arms were around me!"

"I'd rather if we didn't bring that up at the moment!" 

Petra got out of the bed and ran to her room, her blush growing. How could that have happened? Levi was going out with Hanji, her new self-proclaimed best friend!   
She could see Hanji's point, that boy is a good snuggler.   
No!  
She shook off the thought.   
Levi was in no way possible in love with her.


	5. A Bit of a Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi had always been germ-conscious. How could this have even happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry of the shortness and lateness of this chapter! school and hw and stuff oops

It was spring break now.  
Levi and Petra had been mistaken for a couple over a few times now, which they both denied wholeheartedly. Hanji had stayed over for the holidays, neither of them mentioning to her the snuggling debacle, and the midterms passed with a large amount of screaming and throwing books across the from one room and quiet studying in the other. But still no visible emotion from Levi. The two became half-famous as friends, considering everyone knew Levi and was amazed that such a happy girl befriended him. Petra was starting to get aggravated. The first day of break began with a cheery knock on Levi's door like every other day. Levi coughed and opened the door weakly. Petra gasped and ran to him. "Oh my gosh, you look awful!" She gasped. 

"It's just....a little cough. I can handle it." He whispered while sniffling. 

"No, you can't. Get back in bed. You need to lay down!" She pushed him back into his bed and gave him a box of tissues. "Hold on for a minute. I need to get some things."

She ran down the flights of stairs and drove straight to the convenience store as fast as she could. Running down the aisles, she grabbed cough drops and almost every cough and cold medicine she could find, a can of chicken noodle soup, an extra box of tissues, an ice pack, and a get-well gift card to Walmart. As she checked out (the price being around $104), she thought about how long she had been gone. Would he be okay? She got in the car and basically slammed her foot on the gas pedal. She had to get back soon, who knows what could happen? A few people in her high school have lost loved ones to sickness without treating it. She did not want to lose one of her good friends. She quickly ran up the stairs and unlocked the door, panting. "Are you alright? Is everything okay?" She gasped. He nodded and rolled his eyes. "You don't have to act so concerned. It's just a little cough." She didn't listen and already was pouring the medicine. "Take this, you'll feel better but a bit drowsy." He took the cup carefully and swallowed the substance. "Isn't this for kids? I mean, I can swallow a pill." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. just drink up." She tilted his head up and forced the vile medication down his throat.

He spat and it left a (even more) sour look on his face. He blew his nose into a tissue and threw it away, obviously disgusted. How could this have happened, he wondered. He always took germs into consideration. This was a one-every-five-or-ten-years occasion. He kept up and Petra microwaved him some chicken noodle soup, feeding it to him. He burnt his tongue on the first spoonful, killing his already low spirits almost completely. She yelped when he recoiled in pain, causing her to blow on the steam over the soup for it to cool down faster. 

When he finished his lunch, Petra checked the clock. It was four pm. She'd better stay the whole day to take care of him. Levi ended up not feeling any worse than he did in the morning, and they got through the rest of the bedridden day wonderfully. At around six, Petra made dinner (or rather attempted) and ended up almost burning a pot and then going out for Taco Bell and bringing it back. They ate and then Petra made Levi lay down and go to bed a few hours later. Seeing as it was windy and forty degrees Fahrenheit outside, Petra took a blanket out of her room and draped it over him. No need to get a further cold. He mumbled in his sleep, saying something she couldn't quite make out. She giggled to herself, and went out to leave. But a thought struck her, and she decided to take a chance. She ran over and kissed Levi on the cheek softly, then walked out trying not to disturb him.  
What she didn't know was that he wasn't fully asleep yet.


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a note on Levi's door one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I'll try to finish this fanfic in a week or two so expect to have more chapters soon!

The rest of the break went along nicely. Levi felt better the next day (to Petra's delight) and the finals were coming up soon. Petra offered Levi help on calculus, yet it turned out that the opposite was needed for studying. The weeks seemed to fly by with so little time until the tests. One of the most memorable times was when Petra started hyperventilating in a nearby library due to stress, forcing other students to evict her from studying there ever again. Then they finally started. The first day surprisingly easier than she expected. Levi had expected it. But the one occurring thought that ran through her mind was those times. The day they first met. The day they  
snuggled. The day he was sick. She decided, even though it was horribly wrong, that she was going to do it. Petra was going to tell Levi that she loved him. What other feeling could it be? All those late night movies, studying, lunches, cooking, parties (in which she learned Levi does not benefit from freshman), and in everything, she was feeling one thing and she finally knew what that one feeling, that little sensation in her heart, she knew what it meant.   
But she just couldn't.  
Hanji, remember?  
She would never take Levi from her friend, nor make him choose. And what would Hanji say? Would it ruin their friendship if Levi told her about her confessing? "Oh gosh, this is an absolute disaster!" She thought out loud. During the finals. She silently yelled at herself when everyone turned their heads. After the tests, she went back to thinking. Would it be good to just tell him her feelings for him as a friend? Yeah. That'd be good. But still, it needed to release her feeling of strangeness (which is now affiliated with love, apparently?) and thought of a nice idea. She planned it for days, not stopping to talk to anyone, even Levi. She had 'do not disturb' taped on her door and furiously planned and planned and planned. It was time to do this.

The next week, Levi had gone without talking to Petra for days and days. She was normally a blabbermouth, could something have gone wrong? He wondered. Or worse. He told Hanji to skype her and try to contact her but there was no reply verbally. Always "Sorry, I'm in the middle of something!" or "I'll talk to you later!" At least it was signaling she was doing well. He brushed it off of extra studying and had some time with looking into student teaching. He had completely demolished the idea, considering his extreme annoyance with snotty, loud children. Maybe she was going out with someone? Possibly. But the only people she actually talks to of his knowledge are him and Hanji.  
Wait.  
Oh please no, are his two friends girlfriends? Not to be homophobic, but just as if they're keeping it from him why? He would deserve to know. That seems actually probable, they have been a bit close lately. He tried to imagine it in his mind. And they're hot. Great. He sat up, surprised at himself for thinking at least anyone was 'hot'. He stopped thinking about it and put on some music and calmly listened to it, humming at some parts quietly. He heard a knock on his door a few minutes later. "Petra?" He called out. When he came to the door, there was a note slipped under the crack. He picked it up and read.

Levi,   
Meet me in the park at five pm tonight. Wear something nice if you can. I haven't told you something I desperately need to tell you that I should've told you earlier. I need to explain something about the past week, it's super important, and if you can't make it, have someone tell me. I'll wait at most a few hours in case you're late or you forget. Make sure you're not followed, please? I need it to be a bit private, ok?  
See you soon (hopefully),   
Petra

He held the note for a few minutes, rereading it. It was far away anyway. It's only four thirty pm- FOUR THIRTY? He checked his watch and his phone and his clock and they all synchronized. He never gets unorganized. Levi unbuttoned his current shirt and walked to the bathroom to comb his hair. He put in a bit of hair gel like he does every day, and picked out a grey shirt with a white ruffle, white jeans, and a half-cut tan jacket. After all that, it was currently four fifty pm. He put on his boots quickly, holding the note tightly as he swiftly stepped down the stairs. After clearing two floors in about ten seconds, he opened the lobby door and looked at the bus just leaving the station. He cursed under his breath and started jogging with a fierce agility. In around seven minutes, he looked around the bend and walked to the destination.

Petra took a deep breath. It was here, where they had first really talked all those months ago, where she would confess to him her feeling of   
oh right. friendship.  
That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its happeninggggg


	7. It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's gonna happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter coming up soon!  
> I had so much fun writing it happen

Petra sat on the rusty park bench, fidgeting a bit. She was wearing a thick strap turquoise sundress with white dots on it and black leggings. Her hair was brushed as it usually is, and she wasn't wearing glasses or contacts, insisting for the past few months that she had outgrown the use of them. She wore earrings with "little dangly dark green dot thingies" or so she called them, and she started to doze off until she saw Levi walking down the parkway. She froze and looked down at the ground, kicking her legs around. She gulped, but felt her mouth go dry. Why was she feeling this way? It was just a friendly thing. She still looked down though. For comfort. Yeah.

Levi saw the girl look down. This place was right near where they first met, right? Well technically it was in class, but this place is right outside the lecture hall, so it's still remembered as that. He paced the walkway, looking at the flower petals blooming. Nature had to be so untidy, he himself grew up with a pollen allergy he overcame a few years ago. He sat down at the bench next to her.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked. She looked up and curtly nodded. "Yeah." 

She patted the seat next to her. "Sit over here." He scooted next to her in the bench, the two now in the middle. The breeze whistled and the flower petals fell on the ground. Levi couldn't help but think she looked like an angel with the scenery behind her. In his mind, a picture flashed. A picture of her leaned up against a tree , blood leaking everywhere. Her cold, dead body was still as beautiful as always, and it was something he never wanted to see again. His phone buzzed in his pocket, but it was rude to answer it with someone else there. He put it on silent and sat with his hands on his lap. "And you wanted what, exactly, to get me to dress like this and meet in this exact place?" He sighed and looked over, making eye contact. This seems a bit tough, Petra thought. She took a deep breath. "Well, we've been friends for almost a school year now and that's actually a long time in my terms, it normally is less than a summer and they get tired of me or admit that I've tried too hard to act like a mom or was too annoying and they never liked me or I haven't been able to stay in touch with any of my friends for over this time at all, so I wanted to thank you because we're not even that similar in personality and you're super cool and nice even though most people say you're 'cold and violent' and you introduced me to Hanji who's also super cool and awesome but I just wanted to say that I consider you one of my best friends and-" She was silenced when she found Levi pressing his lips against hers. She had many emotions and thoughts running through her mind, but she forgot it all. He was kissing her, and that's the moment she forgot all of that. Some people whistled and clapped as they walked by, for they were both widely known among the campus. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back as long as she could breathe, and it was absolutely perfect. What was stopping them, after all? It was the season of love, and the flower petals cascaded around them, the scene as cheesily romantic as a movie. The thought of them together surged in Petra's mind. She imagined doing this forever, she imagined looking at the stars on a warm summer night, she imagined going to the boardwalk at the beach, and she imagined everything possible flashing in her mind. It didn't even matter if she had as much affection as a young high schooler in their first love. It dawned on her that this was her first kiss, but she shook it off. It had only been mere seconds when the thought grasped her mind. The same thought that stopped her from confessing this as love instead of friendship. Hanji was dating Levi. She stopped kissing him and stood up, tears welling in her eyes, and grabbed her bag and ran.  
She ran to the bus stop and took the farthest route away. She ran away from there, away from her feelings, away from everything.  
Levi was stuck there, dumbfounded. Everyone was staring at him. He kissed Petra. He felt his cheeks getting hotter, and watched her as she ran. He stood up, trying to make her stay. "Petra!" He yelled. It was of no use. She kept running, hiding her face. The people who saw gave him dirty looks. He screamed in anger then his eyes widened at the sudden show of feelings. This was too much. Levi slumped down in mixed emotions. What happened? He thought, and thought, and thought. And finally, for once, it was only about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeeeeee it happened


	8. The Afternath of What Seems Like an Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter, and also the last. Enjoy!

Petra quietly sobbed to herself on the bus ride and kept to herself the whole time. She rode out of the campus and into a small cafe about sixty miles south. She got out of the bus darkly and say down at an unattended booth at the corner of the shop. There, she took out her laptop and started to type. The University of Wall Rose. It was a few hours away, she knew. Just where she needed to go was the problem. Of course there wasn't any wifi. Of course. She took out her phone and turned on the hotspot for her to use. So much for conserving energy. She went over the directions a few times, then got up and decided to order a coffee while she thought and waited in the line. How many classes would she miss?  
How would she get into the campus?  
How would she know what to ask?  
How would she ever get a car?  
"One decaf please. Small." She said as she got to the front of the line. The young cashier boy typed it into the register as he looked up at her. "Got it, miss. That'll be three fifty- wait. Petra?" The boy was younger than her, wearing a uniform apron and his brown hair next to his eyes. Of course. She almost never remembers people, but she couldn't forget that face.   
"Eren?" 

 

Levi once again begrudgingly walked throughout the maze of Trost University, each hallway seeming completely new to him as he glared at the ground in disgust. He hoped word wasn't getting out that he did whatever he did. It was all a blur. He got to his dorm room and took out his 'dirt mask thingy' as Petra called it. Why was he thinking about Petra? He shouldn't be thinking about Petra. About her quirky personality, her auburn hair that flowed gently in the breeze, her soft skin and the most beautiful hazel eyes one could ever imagine. And she was a good kisser too, he added in his thoughts.  
What was he thinking?  
Why was he thinking like this? This is too sappy.  
He groaned and grabbed his cleaning supplies. It was time to get busy.  
Two hours later, no germ would want to set foot in the sterilized dorm room Levi called his own.   
What now?  
Probably apologize to Petra for his putrid behavior.   
He didn't know where she was.  
So he picked up his supplies and unlocked the door to her room and started tidying up. It sure was a good thing neither of them had roommates, or else this would be a very awkward spot to be in. He tucked in the bed sheets gently and folded up the blanket. He vacuumed the floor, picking up trash as he went. When he was picking it up, he happened to come across a bra or two and quickly put them in a drawer while feeling embarrassed even more. After the floor and bed was completely finished, he dusted the whole place and brought some snacks over from his room. It was like a full-on maid service, he thought to himself. There was a lot of thinking to himself involved in this. He glanced at the clock. It was a quarter to seven. It looked like she wasn't coming back here tonight. He locked the door as he left and walked to the library to get some peace and quiet. 

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She gasped. This kid was the only one who could catch up to her sometimes in track. Eren smiled as she gave him her credit card and he swiped it. "Our shifts are almost over. We can talk then. Wait here for a few minutes." He handed her the coffee and she nodded and sat back down at the booth. At around six pm, Eren came out of the back of the restaurant and sat down across from her. Next to him were his best friends. The trio seemed to be inseparable. Along with him was Mikasa Ackerman, a girl of much more agility than even her (she always wondered why Mikasa didn't participate in sports) and Eren's adopted sister after her parents were murdered by bank robbers when she was nine. The other one was Armin Arlert, a short blonde boy with the mental capability of a young Bill Gates and a high level of curiosity. She was pretty sure Eren and Armin liked each other in 'that way', but she didn't want to be rude and point it out. Armin was the first one to speak up. "Aren't you the girl from school two years ago who beat the Maria Titans in the track race two years ago?" She nodded.   
"I know this is like a reunion thing, you three, really, it's great to see all of you, but I need a way to get to a college two hours from here quickly. It's a long story and I need to tell someone something and it needs to be tonight." Eren thought about it for a second, but it was Mikasa that spoke up. "Take my motorcycle. It's the easiest way, and I don't think you'd want to drive a smartcar." She glared at Armin at the last part. him backing a bit away sheepishly at the sound of it. "It's not my fault I like it!" He protested. She shushed him. "Back to my motorcycle. You can use it to get to the University of Wall Rose, which I'm assuming is where you want to go, and then back here tomorrow morning. I'll go home with those two." Eren tried to protest that Armin's car only had two seats, only to end up in Petra on the motorcycle with a helmet and Mikasa driving a smartcar with Eren in the sidecar with a confused shota boy in the trunk. Petra waved goodbye to them and set off with her directions. She drove and drove, the wind flying in her hair and bugs flying dangerously close to her face. After a few hours on the highway, she finally reached the place she was looking for.   
The University of Wall Rose. 

 

Levi sat in the library, reading a book he never dared to touch before. It was a Japanese fictional setting where high school kids were being forced to kill each other.   
Oddly there were many books on that subject. And movies. And games. He closed the book, seeing to as it was boring, and picked up the first book of the Sherlock Holmes series. He was meaning to read that. Picking it up, he checked out the first three books in the series and walked back to his room to silently recuperate from the mentally exhausting events of earlier today. Was it really today? It felt like ages ago. Sitting in his bed, he closed the book and then slowly went to sleep.

Petra wandered the large campus. It was much, much bigger than Trost, and had many more people up at that late of night. After twenty minutes of aimlessly wandering around and being pushed over eight times, she picked up her phone and called Hanji Zoe. 

"Hey Petra! How's it going?"

"...Long story. Just where are you right now?"

"At the comic store in my campus on 23rd street. Why?"

"Stay put."

"Is there some sort of natural disaster or something? Are you alright?"

"No, and yeah. That's confusing. Anyway, I'll see you soon!"

"What?"

Petra hung up and ran towards 22nd street after grabbing a convenient map and finding the place she had to go. She ran and ran, at one point going into a bathroom stall and changing from her annoying sundress into a normal graphic t-shirt and jeans. She ran out again and was there in fifteen minutes. The store bell jingled when she came in, and took all her willpower to not look in the manga section and steer right to the fantasy part where she saw her friend's back. She tapped on Hanji's shoulder. "May I help you?" Hanji asked, clearly on her job duty.   
"Uh.. heh... well..." Petra scratched the back of her head. Hanji turned around and her eyes widened. "Petra! What are you doing here?" She asked. Petra gulped and then quickly let it out. "Your boyfriend kissed me!" She told. "It was in the moment and I kissed back and I'm so so sorry!" A few tears streamed down Petra's face. "Please please please don't make this ruin our friendship!"

Hanji pondered for a second and registered what her friend just said. "Now hold on there. If you're talking about Erwin, we have nothing going on. He's not my boyfriend." Petra looked up. "I mean Levi!" She said as she bit her lip guiltily. Hanji stared at the girl for about a minute, and burst out laughing. "So you thought that me and Levi were a thing?" She gasped between laughs. "He's way too short and angry to go out with me! We're just really good friends, that's all!" 

Petra silently screamed in her head. "What?" She said through gritted teeth. Hanji nodded and confirmed that the two weren't dating. "But I am very intrigued in the fact where you kissed Levi and he wasn't repulsed. Tell me more." The two girls sat down on the floor as Petra told the story.

"I thought you and Levi were a thing. Like, ever since I met you. So I realized that I liked Levi and wanted to tell him but realized I couldn't so I just wanted to confess to him how deep his friendship to me was but then in the middle of it he kissed me."

"Wait. HE kissed YOU? That's almost physically impossible. You win. Go on."

"So then I kissed back and it was in the park and it was really nice but then I realized that you were dating him or so I thought and ran away really emotional and conflicted so I came here on a motorcycle. Long story."

Hanji looked surprised. "That's the most unrealistic thing I've ever heard, but it's apparently true. I have to taunt Levi with this later. Now it is getting late. Once I close up shop, you can come back to my place, alright? My roommate Ymir is at her girlfriend's house tonight instead of in our dorm." Petra helped as they laughed and talked and cleaned up the store. Hanji's employees left earlier and they finally locked the door and walked back to Hanji's room. Petra was in awe of the large campus, oohing and ahhing at every corner. They got frozen yogurt on the way back, Hanji's treat. When they finally got to the door, Hanji took out her key. "Now don't be weirded out by it. Or repulsed by the mess like Captain Clean was when he came to visit." The door opened and Petra felt right at home. She laid down on the bed that was supposedly Ymir's, letting her hair fly down off the side. "What do you want to do? Go to sleep?" She asked. 

"Are you kidding? It's only eight pm!" Hanji explained. "I have this new anime to show you. Well two actually. Do you prefer magical girls or that 'everyone knows they're gay but they won't admit it and the anime is cute' fanservice?" She held out the two disks accordingly. 

"Can't we watch both?"

"Who needs sleep, anyways?"

They watched and ate popcorn and talked all night, not getting tired once. The whole time was spent in the best way possible, Petra cheering up instantly. When seven o' clock am hit, they got egg sandwiches at the local convenience store, and Hanji let Petra borrow some of her clothes for the next day. The jeans fit well with some adjusting, but the t-shirt went down to her thighs. She tied it up in a ponytail, and the girls finished up the first magical girl anime, Hanji giving Petra the other disk to finish the other anime. By the time they were finished, it was around eight. Petra put on Mikasa's motorcycle helmet on, high fived her friend, and drove on her way. 

Levi's morning was the same as always. Waking up, getting dressed in his running outfit, brushing his teeth, washing his face, walking through fifty thousand people at the Starbucks line to get a bit of exercise, then coming back and showering and changing into his normal clothes for the day. He chose a black blazer with a grey collared shirt, a white tie, and black dress pants. He put on his shoes and walked to the park again. Sitting on the bench, he muttered angrily to himself as he did most days last year, other than complaining how filthy everyone else was. As he sat for a while, the whole world seemed a blur. Memories were going by in his head. Dreams, perhaps. But all for certain he knew as he dozed off what the topic was.  
Titans.   
It was always titans.   
He had slain many titans, apparently. He was the best of the best. And yet, here was his biggest issue. As he was riding back and talking to Petra's father, he had said something to Levi. Something about how she talks about him all the time in her letters and she is too young for marriage.   
But she was dead.  
But marriage. He had mentioned marriage. Petra Ral was dead, and she loved him. 

As Levi shifted uncomfortably on the bench, he wondered. If dreams are the byproducts of thoughts and desires, did he really just kiss her to shut her up?

Petra arrived at the cafe on right on time. Okay, maybe a bit late, but still on time in her terms. Twenty minutes isn't that long, right?   
Anyway, she met with Mikasa and returned the keys after getting another coffee. She talked with Eren for a bit, but he had to go back on duty. After she finished her coffee, she called over Armin, who was on his break at the time. He sat down next to her and smiled. "You wanted me?" He asked.

"Are you and Eren a couple yet?"

He looked taken aback. "No, why?" He asked, a furious blush on his cheeks. "We're just best friends!" 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well if not, it's a bit obvious you like him, and he's too stupid (don't tell him I said that though) to realize it, and he tries to hide it I see. I'm going through that right now. I can see it." 

"H-how did you figure out?"

"Intuition. Now tell me. What's the issue with you just going up and telling him how you feel?"

"Well, for starters, if you say you're going through it right now, would you go up to them and tell them?"

"No!"

"See?"

"Well I just need to settle a few things with him for now. But here, just look at him staring at you from the counter worriedly. That's not just a friendly gaze. And look at how Mikasa obviously knows too. Just do it, Armin! You have nothing to fear!"

The small blonde boy got up from his chair. "I'll do it!" he said confidently. Going up to the counter, he confronted his friend nervously. As Petra watched, she saw Armin saying something then looking down. Eren blushed, lifted his friend's chin up, and saying something with a warm smile. Armin grinned happily and nodded, then realized his break was over and nodded to go back to his post. Eren kissed him on the cheek as he left, leaving both guys stupidly grinning and Mikasa giving her a thumbs up. She nodded goodbye to her friends and waited at the bus stop once again. When it came to pick her up, this time in Hanji's old clothes, she pulled out her laptop and started to type her essay for Spanish class that she hadn't finished. Two hours and a finished essay later, it dropped her off at the edge of the campus. She ran to her dorm, ready to apologize. "Levi!" She yelled, opening the door to his room. He wasn't there. She ran all around campus, calling his name. No answer. Some people high fived her and some people whistled and cheered for her, saying "you go get him!" and things like "Good for you!" She had no idea why though. When it seemed like she looked forever, she realized the one spot she didn't look in.  
The park.   
Of course he would be there!  
She hoped.   
Running as fast as she could, she scaled stairs and passed cars and she didn't even so much as blink twice. She finally got there and saw him sleeping on the bench. Slowing down, she pecked him on the nose and sat down next to him. She gently pushed him. "Levi!"  
"Levi!"  
"Captain Levi?" She played around with that nickname a lot, he kept saying it wasn't necessary to call him that. After all that of no use, she snuggled into him, waiting until he woke. 

It only took fifteen minutes until he lifted his head and jumped, surprised. How could he have slept in a place as untidy and untimely as this? He looked to his right to see Petra next to him. The one person he wanted to see and apologize to for his lucrative behavior. "Petra,"

"I'm sorry." She finished off for him. "It was stupid of me. I shouldn't have ran off like that. I was overemotional and overwhelmed by everything that had happened." 

"No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have," he fidgeted uncomfortably at the words he was about to say. "I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a horrible thing for me to do." 

She smiled. "But I enjoyed it. Why should you be sorry? Did you not like it? My apologies about that."

"What? But you ran away!"

"I thought that, uh, well, you, were a thing, or like in a relationship, with Hanji?" She let out. "So I went to her school yesterday and we smoothed things out."

He silently screamed in his thoughts.

"I really do like you, Levi. I've had enough time to figure that out. But I think I need to get something else off my chest.  
Levi Rivialle, I love you!"  
She hugged him tight, not waiting for a reaction. There was a chorus of "aw!"s from the passerbys, resulting in Levi flipping them off and returning to the hug. When they broke, Levi nodded and smiled.   
Genuinely smiled.   
Petra's eyes widened and she grinned like a seven year old getting a new game system on Christmas.   
"You actually smiled." She giggled. "For once in your life. I completed my goal, now, didn't I?"

Levi closed his eyes smugly. "For my girlfriend, anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed my sorta cliche and decent writing. make sure to leave feedback, whether good or bad, for my next one to be even better!

**Author's Note:**

> also in the last chapter there's like a paragraph of eremin in there and a slight mention of Ymir/Christa so


End file.
